ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lana Holmes
The Heretic aka Lana Holmes, was born April 9, 1986 and is a former wrestler for GWF, WGA, and Ring of Beauty. Biography Lana Holmes is still a mystery to many. She is half-black (father), half-English (mother). She was born in Hoppers 13, which believed to be a fictional town, but was later known as a small town in California. Lana grew up as a very michevious, quiet, soft-spoken girl. She moved to a small town in GA called Powder Springs when she was 6 and soon lost both her parents in a tragic car accident. Miraculously, Holmes was the only survivor and blamed herself for their death saying she wished 'bad things on them'. Lana constantly wondered why she was the lone survivor. After the legal work was done, Lana was placed inside a foster home, where she was chosen to live with Frank and Jean Neeley. They were careless parents. Frank Neeley was an avid drug abuser and was rarely home, while wife, Jean, worked late by sleeping with other men for money. Her foster sister, Darlene, would be there to take watch and care of her until she moved out in 2003. Holmes saw the world as an evil place and had a very negative disposition on life, people, and herself. Lana used to be gothic in her early years, though not to be cool, but instead to hide behind an image she favored. This would not last as she became disguisted with the whole idea. She gratuated from McEachern High School on May 20, 2005 with honors due to writing a lot of poems, short stories, and interesting debates with other readers of the school newspaper: 'The Biz'. Classmates described her as very eccentric, a big fan of England art, reading, and American literature. In June that same year, Holmes went to college for a little, but soon fell out after constant appearances in school with drugs, alcohol, and/or other inappropriate attire. She met Rockster Lobster during one of Rockster's concerts in Atlanta that same year. After his band's performance, it was fairly common for Lobster to pick female fans to come backstage with him to meet the band. He chose Holmes that day and took her backstage soon thereafter. During conversation, Lobster began finding out about her depression and cutting which stemmed from earlier years in her life. Holmes had cut herself while she had a panic attack in the bathroom and nearly bled to death, cutting a major artery in her arm, but Rockster saved her life, rushing her to the hospital as soon as he could. After recovering, Holmes expressed a strong desire to go on the road with Lobster, willing to put her plans for a higher education on hold. Lobster, reluctant at first, accepted her request. During the 2005 tour, Rockster introduced her to Christianity and got her to baptize herself. She put away a lot of things, most notably the cutting and suicidal tendencies, and said in an interview that she "enjoyed life a lot more" after finding religion. After joining the GWF along with her now boyfriend, Rockster Lobster in October 2006, Holmes began her wrestling career as a manager. With Rockster, the two had conflicting interests inside and outside of the ring. Lobster was more concerned about performing and putting on a show for the fans, while Holmes liked the traditional technical aspects of wrestling and wanted him to do more moves. This later led to a break-up, both in the ring and out, which turned out well for Rockster, who soon captured a World Title. After the break-up, Lana joined the WGA where she had began wrestling in single's action. Though very talented, she could not find success in the ring as she struggled to win matches. In less than a year, Holmes had been sidelined from action due to an ACL tear in her left leg. Many believed she would never wrestle again, but Holmes never gave up hope. During the WGA buyout period, she decided to give it one more shot and join the Ring of Beauty. She made an even bigger impact there, despite the fact that she began her career 0-2. Holmes once again looked for her boyfriend, Rockster Lobster, to train/manage her, but could not reach their common goal to successfully capture a Women's title. GWF Lana first started out in GWF, after voicing her concern to want 'more action'. Even without Lobster's consent, she decided to take matters into her own hands in the ring. Her first match would be against another newcomer, Roxy in which she lost. Things got a bit worse as Lana would again lose before deciding to depart the company along with Rockster Lobster. Roxy vs Heretic behind the scenes "I never liked how GWF ran my career. Sadly, GWF at that point in time, didn't look at women the same way they did in 2004. In fact, they didn't look at ANY of the wrestlers the same way. The same veterans got the same shots, while everyone else scratched tooth and nail to get what they needed and they didn't. The IC title was a joke because Hatch wil lnever defend it, the Tag titles division lacked more attention...the only thing they had going were the World and TV titles, both of which never really got defended." -Lana Holmes, shortly after her departure from GWF late 2006 Hatch caught wind of her words and fired back: "Of course you have people that don't agree with how business is ran. That's why there are those that lead, and others that follow. It was not her place to speak negatively of the company. This is my company, not hers. That's why she never got her title shots, why she was never pushed...I don't want her walking around like that as any kind of champion, because champions represent the company. Lana campaigned for the GWF, I agree...it just wasn't and isn't what we need." There was also speculation that she was fired, but neither side or any evidence cleared this up. WGA After the meldown of the GWF, both Holmes and Lobster took their talents to WGA. During their journey, they began ironing out their differences and became a couple again. While both Lana and Rockster found success in WGA, only Lobster would capture gold. Holmes had her work cut out for her, facing Candice Okimura numerous times, as well as The Hilton sisters. Female competition was abundant in WGA, as she always had a worthy contender. Heretic vs Devil Matsumoto The chase for the women's title was on, but Lana had more of a disavantage going in. For one, she was a rookie going up against a seasoned veteran who had won her share of titles in the past. Not to mention the fact she was more concerned about running her mouth instead of fighting. Early on in her career, she learned to 'put up or shut up'. Despite her loss in the first round, Holmes made her presence known in the federation more sinister by interfering in other women's matches and beating them with a chair. Heretic vs Valentina Valentina Morales was another newcomer, but unlike Holmes, she earned her respect in the ring, as opposed to trying to force her will on others. This was the main reason the two bumped heads. Though they were enemies on screen, off screen, they had a legitimate hate for one another. From fights backstage, to burned locker rooms, the two women would go for each other's neck. In a grudge match to determine who was better, it was Lana Holmes who stood victoriously in the ring. Morales couldn't exact her revenge as she was beat by Holmes via submission the very next show. The real life feud died fast when both parties were forced by management to conduct a more professional approach to their feud. In an unexpected turn of events, Morales left the company, citing a lack of desire to wrestle. Heretic vs Cherie Hilton At this point, Holmes was known as the sinister, most dangerous woman on the roster. She had a problem with losing matches. Even if she won, she took her frustrations and anger out on other wrestlers, which made for bad business, as well as good TV. Frisco decided to suspend her for seven months, allowing her to turn her actions around before being terminated. When she returned after serving a month of her suspension, Lana started a feud by picking on Crystal Williams, an interviewer for WGA at the time. Cherie, Crystal's sister, decided to fight for her sister's honor. In one of the most brutal matches, Lana would win and receive a chance at gold by facing WGA Women's Champion, Candace Okimura, Big Beth Sampson, and Valentina Morales in a Fatal Four Way. In a valiant effort, Holmes came up short once more, being beat by Okimura in the final round via submission. Relationship Ends In what would be one of the most notorious out of character episodes in WGA, Lana Holmes was secretly caught backstage hanging around A. Warren a lot more friendlier than normal. Rockster caught the both of them being intimate in Warren's locker room. There was much discussion as to whether or not it was an angle, until Lobster wrote in his book, Rock On, Baby! Rock On... "It was one of the most embarrassing things I've ever went through in my career." Embarrassed, upset, and angry, Lobster wanted out of the relationship. Holmes remained with Warren both in and out of character, until he won his WGA World title. He celebrated by giving her a brainbuster after a fallout between the two. The End of Heartache In what would be the last women's match in WGA history, the top four women in the Women's title division faced off in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Chamber match. Previously, Lana had offered to pay her ex boyrfriend, Lobster one million dollars if he would help her win the title. He agreed and came out late in the match, in which Holmes scored her second to last pinfall. It was down to her and Candace Okimura, the same result from the year before, in which she would lose. Shortly thereafter, the company was bought out by GWF, but no revitilization was put into works for the Women's division. Despite of this, she reluctantly joined the company to honor the rest of her WGA contract, which was owned by GWF. Only this time, she never wrestled. She chose to patch things up with Lobster once more and become his manager. One of the key reasons for the alliance was due to the fact that Holmes managed Lobster to three titles prior to the "A. Warren Incident". Lana, who grew unhappy for being unable to "manage a wrestler to do what she couldn't". Holmes left the company a month after being brought over. Ring of Beauty A few offers were made to Holmes after the eventual, but frequent collapse of GWF. She had a choice between IPWA, a hybrid of talent, past and present, and somewhat of a megashow, or Ring of Beauty, an up-and-coming federation on the rise. Holmes signed a contract with Showtime's RoB. Unlike all the other feds she was a part of, RoB was an all-female brand. Holmes was excited to be part of such a prestigious fed, and felt she finally found a home. In a complete reversal of roles, Lobster found himself managing Holmes, which would turn out to be a very focal part of her career. Heretic vs Freya Kane-Ragnal Along with her appearance came one of the most successful wrestlers in Ring of Beauty, Freya Kane-Ragnal. The two would find themselves in a tag match, which led to one of the biggest mishaps in the company's history. Kane allowed her tag partner Holmes to tap out in the ring. In result, the two would battle it out, trying to see who would prevail. It would be Freya Kane victorious via countout, but this would not be their last encounter. To change the pace of her recent losing streak, Holmes challenged others in hopes to grasp momentum. Many times, she came closer to her goal of being champion, beating the likes of Sarah Richardson and Evangeline Sinclair, but like every other time in her career, she failed. To boost the ratings, Holmes and Kane would fight once more, but in a new match type to determine the first ever Pure Rules Champion. In an impressive showing from both competitors, Freya would be the one to win and would go on to have one of the longest reigns in the history of the company. Lana was unhappy, but kept hope alive by beating everyone in her path, to once again meet up with Freya Kane-Ragnal, only to find herself turning face and being her tag team partner, to fight the likes of Richardson. Holmes would be the one to find herself doing the samething she did in her first match: tapping out. Tempers rose as Lana blamed Kane-Ragnal once again for not having her back and challenged her for her Pure Wrestling Title, despite Sarah Richardson already being named number one contender. Bigger problems arose from this as Lana defeated Sarah in a pure wrestling match the last Prime Time before Dangerous Games. The front office decided to make a Pure Wrestling Gauntlet for the title. In order to remain champion, Freya had to defeat Sarah and Lana in the same night, back to back. In what would be an impressive title defense, Freya Kane-Ragnal would beat both Richardson and Holmes in the same night. Controversy Management found themselves wanting Holmes to undergo a lot of drastic angles, one of them being the death of Rockster Lobster, which got more attention from the media than it was supposed to due to the fact that he 'hung himself' in a hospital bathroom. Flexible as well as faithful, she agreed regardless. Ring of Beauty caught a lot of animosity for even showcasing the 'death' of the Lobster, an angle that became so believable, Lobster was brought back after the 3rd month. This also saw a completely different Heretic as her wrestling style and ability improved. Holmes was noticeably better, but still didn't have all it took to be a top competitor. Losing in five consecutive matches, including Ring of Beauty's annual Wrestlemania, Created Equal. In what Holmes considered a controversial backstage decision, Kane-Ragnal would once again hold onto the Pure Wrestling title. Holmes felt she shouldn't have had to put Kane-Ragnal over, due to the fans really wanting her to win this time and didn't hesitate to vocally express this to the higher-ups. The Departure Chris Gardner, who had become the co-owner, tried his best to keep Lana's spirits up. He felt guilty for the way things conspired and tried to 'reward' her with what would've been Holmes' 3rd straight Pure Rules match. Lana later declined and also turned down another division change (Hardcore)and later left the company on her own terms. In a recent interview with Vince Ellis of the Detroit Free Press, she had this to say: "I wasn't having fun anymore. Whenever you're on the road with liars, selfish, and coniving people, it's hard to perform under the impression that you're always in the doghouse. I had to do what was best for me, so I left. Anybody can pass the blame on something, but it no longer matters. The pay, the so-called friendships, the opportunies, incentives weren't worth having anymore." Ever since her departure, she's strayed away from contacting anyone, even her colleagues at Ring of Beauty. Sarah Richardson tried to talk her into returning, but Holmes wanted no part of RoB saying: "There's no room left in RoB for a Heretic." With recent uproars from her personal website about returning to the squared cirle, one wonders whether she's giving it another shot. Could it be with Ring of Beauty, or maybe another federation? Who knows. Ring of Beauty Take Two On June 10, 2009, the rumors died when Lana Holmes signed a one year contract with Ring of Beauty. Even with a six month hiatus, she was ready to return to action, only with a few noticeable changes.The most significant being Rockster Lobster's release of management. Though it was a mutual agreement, the terms were never discussed publically. It has been documented that Lobster would go back to his music career since the release. With a real life change (which was successfully transitioned into a gimmick), The Heretic's attitude shocked a lot of people in the company and the fans as she was now looking for redemption and forgiveness for her wicked ways. Feeling as though this was the only way to really succeed not only in the ring, but also in real life, Lana put her arrogance aside. Holmes became a face in the company and wrestled alongside Crystal Williams to form the stable: The Unforgiven. They would find little success, only amounting to one win. This marked The Heretic's induction into the Ring of Beauty's TV Title Division. Though she's lost a #1 contendership match against Evangeline Sinclair and Chinatsu Chen, she was given one last shot by facing the likes of Serena Royale, Giulianna Pellegrino, and once again, Sarah Richardson is a fatal four way to face the winner between Ashley Riot and Sinclair. Lana's quest for another title shot fell short as she battled Sarah Richardson outside the ring, allowing the newcomer Serena Royale to get the pinfall after hitting her finisher. This added another loss to her continuous losing streak. After the match, Holmes went on a rampage backstage, causing over one thousand dollars in damages. After the damage was done, she was reported to have unknowingly met with none other than Rockster Lobster. Those around her locker reported "a lot of yelling, cursing, and bumps", but no one was harmed. In the end of the meeting, Lobster came out with a smile on his face, assuring everyone around the door that The Heretic "was more calmer, focused, and ready to do battle again." On 6 SEP 09, she tagged with her love-hate associate Sarah Richardson to battle Megan Kane and Rachel Heafy. They would turn out to win the match in a record 1:23 seconds, thus making this Heretic's fastest victory. Finally In a reunion of alumni and newcomers alike, The Heretic was invited to return to GWF for a shot at the vacant GWF Women's title. She faced the likes of Adrienne Eros, Candace Okimura, and Crystal Williams, her tag team partner, in an 4-Way Elimination Match. In a very good contest, Holmes was the last woman standing against Williams and went on to become the new GWF Women's Champion. This would mark Heretic's first singles title in her 3 year career. In an emotional state of mind, Holmes broke kayfabe after the show to hug fans, sign autographs, and whatnot. Before leaving, she got on the mic and said that she "loved the business" and would always look to "beat whoever came down her path." She is currently the champion and still wrestles with both GWF and RoB. Things getting better On the 51st episode of PRIMETIME, Holmes would face then TV Champion, Jessica Jackson. At this point in her career, she had numerous title shots, but could never really capitalize on them. Many people felt as though she was written in the script to lose her matches due to her attitude, while others thought she simply wasn't good enough. This did not discourage Lana Holmes as she still continued to go out to compete. The battle was one of Lana's best and she achieved an accomplishment she had never done in Ring of Beauty: win a championship. That night, she became the Ring of Beauty TV Champion. Holmes looked at this point of her career as a turning point. With all of her hard work seemingly paying off, she knew she was on the right track. Finishers *'So Goodnight!' STO. So, Goodnight used to be her stalling brainbuster, but had to change it due to her inability to lift all of her opponents. *'Cock.Tease.' DDT alongside with her kick to groin and breast gesture Accomplishments *GWF Women's Champion (1 time) *Ring of Beauty Television Champion (1 time) According to Ringofbeauty.com, Holmes has earned the following awards: *3x Quote of the Week *2x Match of the Week *1x RP of the Week *1x Feud of the Week *1x Wrestler of the Week Entrance Themes *'Fully Alive' Version - Flyleaf GWF *'The End of Heartache' - Killswitch Engage '08 - RoB '09 *'The Forgotten' - Killswitch Engage '10 - April '10 *'Moth' - Audioslave '10 - July '10 *'The Forgotten' -Killswitch Engage '10 - current